My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars, Season 2, Vol
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: Here comes Season 2 of 'My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars', I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars, Season 2, Vol 1.**_

_Chapter 1._

A lot has happened since the end of season one, including Modo's grey furred momma, Bola, passing away and Vinnie being brutally murdered, not to mention the retirement of Admiral Stoker. What will season two bring?

It all happened the day after Stoker had retired from the freedom fighters and from the Biker Mice. I went a little off the rails and even though I had now been promoted to the rank of Commander, it just didn't feel the same without Stoker at the helm. I decided that I needed to get away and maybe find myself again, so without any warning, I packed some things and got into my truck and drove down the drive and out of the lives of my friends the Biker Mice From Mars.

I had made sure to disable the radio in my truck and I had left my cell phone at home, in short I made a clean break. Sure, my heart was breaking as I drove down the driveway, but this was something that I needed to do.

I had been driving for a few hours when I suddenly found myself at a ferry port and the ferry in question, was going to be headed to The Isle Of Man. I sat in the truck mulling over my options, option one, I could turn the truck around and head back home. Option two, I could board the ferry and try and make a new life in The Isle Of Man.

Option two was the eventual winner, I bought my ticket and boarded the next ferry out. After the ferry crossing, I finally arrived on the Island, it was getting late, so I decided to find a hotel to stay in for the night.

I checked into the hotel that would be my home for the next few hours, I then found myself standing in front of the payphone in the lobby. _I really should call home and tell the guys not to worry about me,_ I thought, I lifted the receiver and dialled the number, after three or four rings the phone was answered, it was Stoker.

**Me:** Hi Stoker, it's me Daz, I just called to ask you and the guys not too worry about me.

**Stoker:** DAZ, where the hell are you?

**Me:** Please Stoke, don't make this any harder than it is already, just know that I love all you guys so very much, but this is something that I gotta do.

The tears were streaming down my face as I replaced the phone receiver.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars, Season 2, Vol 1.**_

_Chapter 2._

After my emotional phone call to Stoker I went up to my room, after all, tomorrow morning I needed to be fresh and alert, as I needed to sort out somewhere to live and a way of supporting myself.

The following morning, I made my way down to breakfast, I sat at the table and ordered some food then I mulled over what I had done only hours before, I had basically turned my back on my family and friends, I hated myself for it, but conversely, I knew that if I hadn't have done it, something would have happened at home and I would have snapped and maybe said something that I would later regret, I just hoped and prayed that the guys at home would understand and maybe in time learn to forgive me.

After breakfast, I made my way to the front desk, I informed the desk clerk that I would like to book the room for at least the next week. After making my booking, I left the hotel and jumped into the truck and began my search for a new home and a new job. I knew that as the Island was a small Island, it would mean that finding a new home and job would be nigh on impossible.

After a couple of hours I had all but given up on ever finding a new home, then just as I was about to turn to head back to the hotel I noticed an old run down house, I was just about to dismiss it completely and carry on driving when a thought suddenly struck me, _Hey, a new home and new job rolled into one, that's it, I'll become a property developer._ I immediately made my way into town and the estate agents.

As the house was in a poor condition, it would be impossible for me to get a mortgage on it, so I bought it outright. The estate agent couldn't believe his luck, the house had been on their books for three years, the price had been dropped that many times that they were practically giving it away.

After completing my purchase, the estate agent gave me the keys and I made my way back to the hotel, I was going to need to increase the length of my stay to at least three months, that was going to be how long it would take to make the house liveable. After extending my stay I asked the desk clerk if she knew of any good tradesmen, which, fortunately she did, what with her being in the hotel trade, she saw lots of tradesmen come to stay at the hotel.

I made my way to my room, to begin the phone calls that would hopefully change my life.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars, Season 2, Vol 1.**_

_Chapter 3._

Having made the phone calls, I had now made several appointments with the various tradesmen. I knew that the next few months would probably cost me a kings ransom, but what the hell, money was certainly no object to me.

Two weeks had now passed and I had met with the various tradesmen and received their quotes for the work, I had also had the plans drawn up for the design of the house and had submitted them to the relevant authorities.

It was now the beginning of the second month and I had just received the go ahead from the authorities to begin the house rebuild. There was no going back now. I called my project manager to let him know that we could begin.

It was Tuesday morning and I arrived on the site at 7:00 am to see the first of the workers arrive. There was a truck carrying scaffolding polls which would be needed so that the roofers could go about renewing the roof, the Electricians had arrived and had made a start, the carpenters were also into their stride repairing all the woodwork.

By the following Monday, all the electrical work had been completed, the roofing renewal all but completed and there was only a few odd jobs for the carpenters to do, it was now time for the plumbers to begin their works.

With all of this work going on, I almost completely forgot about the guys back at home, ALMOST!

I had factored in a special project, a new chill out area for the guys, well you never know what the future may bring do you?

I had to extend my hotel stay by an extra month so that the house could be completely finished and to have the large grounds landscaped. After the houses completion I moved in and began to plan my next project which would be a project to sell and not to live in. As all the tradesmen that I had used had all done a beautiful job on my house, I would use them again on my next project.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars, Season 2, Vol 1.**_

_Chapter 4._

It had now been six long years since I had turned my back on my family and friends back at home in Kidderminster, I had now amassed a huge amount of money by purchasing old run down houses, then having them rebuilt and then re-selling them for huge profits, but whilst that gave me a feeling of immense power and control, I still felt empty and cold inside, though I didn't want to admit it, I missed the guys.

I had just finished renovating a house and was just in the process of re-selling it, when I called for my driver to bring my car around, my driver did as he had been asked.

**Driver:** Where to sir?

**Me:** It's ok James, take a couple of weeks off, I'm going to go back to my guys.

**Driver:** Very good sir, drive safely and I'll see you when you get back.

I got into the limo and drove to the ferry port, again, as I had done six years previous, I bought a ticket and boarded the next ferry. I so wanted to call the guys to let them know that I was on my way back, but two things stopped me, the first, I wanted it to be a surprise, the second, they all probably still hated me for walking out on them.

I was now nearing home and the guys, had anyone changed?, would they still hate me?, would they still be here?, all these questions suddenly started to race through my mind. I was a fifty year old man and yet I had so many butterflies in my stomach, almost like a five year old child just going to school for the very first time.

I drove up the private road that led to Charley's workshop and saw the lady herself working on a vehicle. I pulled up just in front of the workshop, suddenly I spotted fifteen gleaming AI bikes, including Vinnie, my old quad bike which now had the spirit of Vinnie in it.

Charley now made her way over to my limo, like a coward I hid behind a pair of dark sunglasses and wound my window down half way, she was still the same old Charley girl, still not happy unless her hands were covered in oil and grease.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars, Season 2, Vol 1.**_

_Chapter 5._

**Charley:** Nice, but we don't normally have many problems with limos.

**Me:** Still the same old Charley girl.

**Charley:** That voice, I recognise that voice...Daz is that you?

**Me:** It sure is sweetheart.

**Charley:** I must go get the guys.

**Me:** No, Charley, not just yet, I'm a little nervous about seeing them after all this time, I bet they still hate me for what I did?

**Charley:** No way, maybe they are still a little hurt, but they certainly won't hate you.

I made a deal with Charley, I would sit in the back of the limo, completely in the dark whilst Charley brought Throttle, Modo and Vince out to the car, under the pretence of the three of them being offered a job.

We put the plan in motion, I was now sat in the back of the car waiting for my guests. The first voice I heard was Modo's who whistled at the flash car, "This guy has got money" he said. Throttle tapped on the window, I put on a fake voice, "Get in the car please" I said. The guys opened the door and I turned my face away as the daylight would have given me away.

**Me:** Are you three the Biker Mice?

**Throttle:** We are what's left of them, who wants to know?

**Me:** I'll ask the questions if you don't mind, do you know a human by the name of Daz Lane?

**Throttle:** We used to until he left us, why?

Hearing this from Throttle hit me hard, I really had hurt them.

**Me:** I would like to know where he is because he owes me money.

**Throttle:** Yeah, well we don't know where he is, but if you do ever find him, thump him one from us will you please?

**Me:** I take it from that, you don't really like him all that much?

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars, Season 2, Vol 1.**_

_Chapter 6._

Throttle's silent reply spoke volumes. _Well I suppose it's time that I faced the music,_ I thought, the guys went to open the door, I operated the central locking system, locking all the doors.

**Throttle:** Hey, what's the big idea?

I returned to my usual voice.

**Me:** Admiral Throttle, General Blade, General Van Wham, don't you recognise my voice now?

**Guys:** Daz?

I switched on the cars interior light and removed my dark glasses.

**Me: **Yeah guys, it's me. Look guys before you say anything, I'm not proud of what I did to you and I am sorry, I know that sorry probably doesn't really cut it. Ok then maybe some sort of explanation would help, with everything that had happened, what with Bola, Vinnie and then Stoker, I felt that I had to get away and try and make a new start and I did hence the limo.

**Throttle:** So who's limo is it?, who do you drive for?

**Me:** Throttle, the limo is mine, bought and paid for.

**Throttle:** So where's your driver then?

**Me:** I gave him two weeks off, look Throttle enough about the limo, the important thing is that I'm here. Now I will be going back to my new life on the Isle Of Man soon, I want to take you guys with me, I don't know, maybe it's my advancing years or something, but I really miss you guys.

**Throttle: **What you want us to move to the Isle Of Man, just like that?

**Me:** Well yes, I thought that you would all jump at the chance what with the annual bike race that is held there.

**Throttle:** What bike race?

**Me: **Have you guys never heard of the Isle Of Man TT races?

**Throttle:** I knew that I'd heard the name Isle Of Man from somewhere.

**Me:** Well my new house is built by the side of the course, I have pictures.

By now we were out of the limo and everyone was now standing around us, I took out my wallet and started handing the pictures around.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars, Season 2, Vol 1.**_

_Chapter 7._

**Throttle:** Wow, this is your new home?, I can see why you ditched us to move there.

**Me:** I deserved that I suppose, look I know that I ditched you all, but I want to try and make amends. Say that you will come back with me, please.

**Throttle:** You say that this race is an annual event?

**Me:** Yes it is and as for what I assume is going to be your next question, yes anyone can enter.

**Throttle:** Well Daz, if it was just me, I wouldn't hesitate, we would be on our way back there now, but it's not just me, I got the rest of the bro's to think about.

**Me:** Well, if Charley's ok with it, why don't we all go out for a drink and a meal to discuss the plans?

Throttle agreed to the idea and went to inform the rest of the guys, thirty seconds later I heard a croaky voice behind me, this voice belonged to the one mouse that I had been dreading re-uniting with, Stoker.

**Stoker:** Well looky here, the rat returns. So you think that you can just swing on by here and pick up from where you left off and that a drink and a meal will solve everything? Well I gotta tell ya Daz I'm impressed, you got a large set of brass ones showing your face here again.

**Me:** Stoker, look I know that I hurt you guys...

Stoker cut me off mid sentence.

**Stoker:** Hurt, hurt, you wanna talk about hurt, when you left it was all I could do to keep this family together. I finally got them into some normality again and you turn up out of the blue and throw everything back into turmoil again.

**Me:** I'm sorry Stoker, I guess I'll just go home and try and forget about you guys.

I got back into the limo and started the engine, I put the limo into reverse and started to back out of the parking space, when Stoker realised that I was going to leave again he ran at the car and begged me to stay.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars, Season 2, Vol 1.**_

_Chapter 8._

The guys all eventually agreed to discuss the planned relocation over a meal and a drink, at long last I was getting through to them. It was agreed that Charley would sell her workshop and would retire as a mechanic, well maybe not completely cos after all, the guys still needed a good wrench jockey and as we all know, Charley is the best wrench jockey around.

After the meal, we all went back to the house. It was still exactly as I had left it six years ago, we all entered the house and went to the bedrooms for a good nights rest.

It was the following morning, the day that we would be packing up what we needed and selling up what we didn't need. It was now that I realised that there was one mouse that I hadn't seen in the re-union, that mouse was Matthew Bond.

**Me:** Throttle, I don't see Matt Bond, has he left too?

**Throttle:** No, he's still with us but he is now a very accomplished drummer in a band and he went out to a gig about two hours before you showed up.

**Me:** Matt, a drummer, well I didn't see that one coming.

**Throttle:** he should be back in a couple of hours. He's going to be over the moon when he sees you Daz.

Three hours had now gone by and the familiar sound of a heavily customised Coupé DeVille could be heard coming up the driveway. The car came to a stop and a bleary eyed Tan furred mouse got out of the driving seat, he may have been half asleep but he had spotted my limo. He walked over to Throttle.

**Matt:** Hey Admiral, who's is the limo?

**Throttle:** It belongs to a friend of ours.

**Matt:** Do I know this friend?

I made my entrance.

**Me:** You sure do Matt.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars, Season 2, Vol 1.**_

_Chapter 9._

Matthew's mouth fell open when he saw me standing behind Throttle, it seemed to take a while for the reality of my return to sink in. Then suddenly Matt rushed forward and grabbed my hand shaking it vigorously.

**Matt:** Aw Daz, it's great to see ya, when did you get back?

**Me:** It's great to see you too Matt, I got back last night.

**Throttle:** Hey Matthew, you had better start packing your gear up because we're moving to the Isle Of Man, to live with Daz in his new home.

Matt didn't need telling twice, he ran off to begin his packing. Charley went into town to put the house and her workshop up for sale before returning home to complete her packing. It was now getting late so we all went to the bedrooms again to spend one last night in the house.

The following morning dawned, today was the day that we would move lock stock and barrel to our new home on the Isle Of Man. It would take us three whole days to move everything up to the new house.

Once the move had been completed, I took everyone on the tour of their new home.

**Me:** Guys, I've got one more place to show you all, follow me.

I took the guys to another building in the corner of one of the fields. A purpose built brand new lair.

**Me:** Guys, welcome to your new lair.

The guys all looked dumbfounded at the brand new building that stood before them.

**Modo:** Ya mean ya built this especially for us Daz?

**Me:** I sure did big guy.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars, Season 2, Vol 1.**_

_Chapter 10._

I told the guys to go ahead and take a look around for themselves, which they did, I walked with Throttle as his room had something special in it, a commemorative gold plaque in honour of Vinnie had been cemented to one of the walls. Throttle saw the plaque and went to read the inscription that was on it which read as follows:-

THIS PLAQUE IS TO COMMEMORATE THE PASSING

OF OUR DEARLY BELOVED FRIEND AND BROTHER

VINCENT VAN WHAM, WHO DIED NEEDLESSLY

31st DECEMBER 2007

HE WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN

Throttle began to sob uncontrollably once he had read the inscription.

**Throttle:** Thanks Daz, Vinnie would have appreciated that, so do I.

Throttle and I left his room and bumped into Modo and Stoker, both were crying their eyes out too as they had seen the plaque that I had erected for Bola, it just had these few words on it:-

IN LOVING MEMORY OF A DARLING WIFE AND LOVING MOTHER

BOLA VAN WHAM, WHO DIED LEAVING HER LOVING SON, MODO

AND A LOVING HUSBAND, STOKER.

SHE WILL BE SORELY MISSED.

Both Modo and Stoker threw their arms around me and both said at once, "Thanks Daz".

After the raw emotion of seeing their new chill out lair, I decided that it was time for the good ole Hotdogs and Root Beer to make an appearance. As usual, that went down a treat.

_The End._

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
